


Breaking Point

by I_AM_THE_LIVING_DEAD



Series: Isn't It Love? [10]
Category: Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, M/M, Miscarriage, Pain, Tomura is Struggling and Needs a Hug, Transgender Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_AM_THE_LIVING_DEAD/pseuds/I_AM_THE_LIVING_DEAD
Summary: There was a limit.Dabi had warned him numerously, but did Tomura listen? No, he didn’t, and this was the result. And, it was all Tomura’s fault.
Relationships: Dabi/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko
Series: Isn't It Love? [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524776
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> This story for "Isn't It Love?" is short, but it didn't feel right to make it longer. Also, this story goes on a time-skip, so while the last chapter took place before Kurogiri was arrested and 'Machia was discovered, this takes place when Tomura is trying to tame 'Machia.   
> Warning for miscarriage, so if that is a sensitive subject, please do not read.

There was a limit. 

Dabi had warned him numerously, but did Tomura listen? No, he didn’t, and this was the result. And, it was all Tomura’s fault. 

Like a car speeding through a red light and causing a collision, this was sudden. It was sudden and it caught him off-guard because of it. Through the haze of absolute exhaustion and overwhelming adrenaline, he felt it. It started out as a dull ache in his lower stomach that he ignored, but it gradually grew worse as minutes ticked by. 

Because the League’s funds were bone-dry, Tomura couldn’t afford depression medication or hormone therapy anymore. Going off of them abruptly caused negative side effects, including extreme mood swings. Since he was dealing with that, he assumed that he was bleeding because of a period, which would be the first in seven years. He much rather would have preferred that over this. 

Anything but this. 

When crimson had started to drizzle down his leg, he had managed to escape Gigantomachia’s colossal fist to rush to the restroom, ordering Toga to fill in for him. Stumbling inside the cramped, dust-caked office that was almost as cold as outside, Tomura slammed and locked the bathroom door behind him. Pulling his black skinny jeans down, he was startled when he saw his inner thighs soaked in crimson. 

That was three hours ago. 

Dabi returned in the late hours of the night, tiptoeing to keep ‘Machia from awakening. His meeting with Hawks had gone well, though because of their rocky history that only they knew about, there had been an uncomfortable amount of tension; tension that was pointless, but for some reason, still there. 

When he entered, he found the League slumbering in their respective areas, with Toga, Twice, and Spinner in sleeping bags, Sako on a recliner that had seen better days, and Tomura on the couch. He was under a thin blanket and shivering violently, so Dabi got situated behind him, squished between Tomura and the back of the couch. He honestly didn’t mind, and wrapped his muscular arms around his leader to warm him up. 

Tomura woke up as soon as warmth seeped into his bones. Dabi kissed the back of his neck and whispered, “How’d today go?” Tomura carefully rolled over and leaned his forehead on Dabi’s chest. “Same as always”, he lied, doing well at masking his sorrow. In a world in which he was taught to cry into his pillow, he built walls around himself when he had to. Walls that nobody could smash down; not even Dabi. He had made cracks in them, but would never be able to catch more than a glimpse of the other side. 

“You feeling okay?”, the patchwork man asked, and Tomura just nodded. They didn’t speak for the rest of the night, and Tomura will never admit what happened. 

It wasn’t the first thing he had killed unintentionally, and he was scared that it wouldn’t be the last. 

If he had known, he never would have pushed himself past a breaking point while battling ‘Machia. He would have tried to figure out an alternative or at least have an abortion where it would have had a less gory farewell. 

But, life simply isn’t that kind, is it?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. "Can You Hear His Heartbeat?" will be updated soon. Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated.


End file.
